The invention relates to a gripping mechanism comprising a knife arranged in a casing.
In general a knife, commonly called a diver's knife, is accompanied with a sheath. When the knife lies in the sheath, it may be hung on waistbands. Such a sheath usually has a grasping device to keep the knife therein and preventing it from dislodging.
However, the grasping device of the prior art, when receiving an abrupt water pressure as the diver jumps into water with a knife hung on his waist or legs, frequently shifts from a holding state to a lossening state so that the knife drops out and sinks into water. Moreover, a sudden drop of the knife can cause accident injuries, resulting in danger to lives.
In view of these problems, the object of the invention is to provide a gripping mechanism that can firmly keep knives in sheaths without accidental dislodgement.